The story of Ke'li Vadumee
by knight626
Summary: i decided to write this because i love the Sangheili form halo rated T for now i might change it to M Review if you like it so far i am currently tweeking some chapters so yea review on hold!


Prologue

January 26, 2250

7:24 pm

Location: UNSC Marauder, _Happy Ending_

Exile? Is it the end of one's life? Or is it death? Many don't know…but for me I would choose exile. Hello to whoever finds this diary, my name is Ke'li Vadumee and yes I'm the daughter of the Sangheili sub commander, R'tas Vadumee; I have been called many names like worthless, weakling, and useless, but when I was top in every class, sniping, hand to hand combat, short rang to long range combat, and the best of all sword training. you see since I mastered the art of energy swords I was given two instead of one. The Humans might think our race is nothing but savage beasts, but I proved them wrong when I was accused of heresy. But I think back to the time when I was the captain of the Arbiter's Honor Guard; which is a great honor to be chosen even for me…a female.

*flashback 5 years*

April 15, 2245

12: 00 am

Location: Sangheili Carrier, _Shadow of Intent_

"For those who are new to our covenant, you swore an oath to die for it, even against all odds" said a very large Sangheili wearing ancient looking armor, "I am the Arbiter, I was chosen by the prophets to lead us to victory…even if I shamed myself on Alpha Halo" he said a little upset.

Me and a few other Sangheili that were fresh out of War College were standing at attention, I was a little bit nervous to be the smallest and the only female in the group; while the arbiter was going down our lineup; I started to think to myself, 'why has he called us down here to his training room?'; I was looking down when the he said something about his Honor Guard I really wasn't paying attention until…

"Ke'li Vadumee, step forward" he said in a commanding voice.

He had a strange handle next to himself; but I didn't know what it was, so I looked up and walked towards him and kneeled in front of him. "You need something Arbiter?" I asked a little bit afraid that he selected me out of the others to step forward.

"Ke'li Vadumee, rise and accept your captain's helmet and Honor Guard energy sword" he said in a calm tone.

I was completely and utterly shocked; me? His honor guard captain, but I'm a female… that's a male's job to be captain; why me? I thought to myself as I stood up and accepted this great honor. "Umm… Arbiter?" I asked shyly, "why did you choose me as captain of your guard?".

He looked at me with his Amber eyes that pierced through my very soul, "well I went over your grades from war college, and it seems you're the best candidate for this job" he said in an honest tone.

*Fast forward 2 years*

April 22, 2247

4:34 am

Location: Sangheili capital ship, _Heart of Sangheilios_

"But dad! You said I could do it!" I yelled at my father, trying to convince him of letting me be the Ambassador of our world to the Humans.

My father looked at me with his silver eyes and said, "No…you cannot, the humans are dangerous and unpredictable". That was when the arbiter entered the commanding officer's cabin that was available to all Sangheili commanders.

The arbiter was wise not to interrupt me and my father's argument, but his patience was slowly draining away. "Ahem….am I interrupting?" he asked very annoyed by the fact he was standing there for at least five minutes.

"No you're not arbiter" I said rather bluntly and harsh which made him gulp and straightened his form. And the reason your thinking why he's afraid of? Well I got promoted to Armada commander which if you don't know I now command twenty carriers and two hundred cruisers.

"As a matter of fact you arrived at the perfect time" my father said in a rather in a secret tone. This made me kind of agitated so I inched over to my energy sword, don't worry it's on stun so I won't kill my father or the Arbiter, And just as I grab it they both drawn out their own energy swords; this is looking hard on my end.

"Well well my daughter you're outnumbered by the best sword masters in our ranks" my father said in a superior tone, little did my dad know he forgot I'm the best sword to sword combat master.

"Are you sure dad, remember I beat you last time" I said in a mocking tone, now this made him angry and the Arbiter just barely held back his laughter.

They both charged at me lowering their guard by a little bit which gave me the opportunity to get their legs, which I did; they both gasped for air as I hit both of their legs at lightning speed and I also threw a couple jabs which made them fall, it took them several minutes before they could stand up again.

"Ke'li……you win again and I will submit to your wishes" said the Arbiter as he kneeled down in front of me. My father on the other hand…….

"Ke'li Vadumee! You know you cheated!" he yelled at me in a very scary tone if you ask me; he then raised his hand in a slap sign, but before he slapped me I grab his hand and twisted it nearly severing it.

My father howled in pain before I let go. The medic came in and took him to the med bay; the arbiter gave me a surprised face.

"I told him to never…lay a finger on me" I said with a disgusted tone

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ouch…I wonder what made her so distant from her father?

So this is the prologue redone of course. I had to make this chapter longer to give a better background story of Ke'li and her relationship with R'tas and the Arbiter REVIEW PLZ!

Ps. If you give me some character names or ideas tell me…oh and btw if you want I'll put someone's character later into the story


End file.
